Surprise!
by jileysi
Summary: Bella and Edward, married for three years, decided to take a road trip from New York, New York to Hoboken, New Jersey. Little does Bella know, Edward has a surprise planned for Bella; little does he know that she is going to surprise him as well.


**Summary: Bella and Edward, married for three years, decided to take a road trip from New York, New York to Hoboken, New Jersey. Little does Bella know, Edward has a surprise planned for Bella; little does he know that she is going to surprise him as well.**

**Surprise!**

"There's somewhere I want to take you, Love." My husband Edward told me as we sat on our bed in our hotel room. Edward and I decided to take a small road trip from New York to New Jersey to get away from all the stresses of work and just spend some time for the two of us.

"Where to, Babe?" I asked him. He gave me his panty-dropping smirk as he pulled me close.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, my love." He said as he kissed my neck. I glared mockingly at him.

"You frustrate me sometimes…" I told him jokingly… sort of…

"Yet you still love me!" my husband cheekily replied. I groaned.

"I really hate when you're right." I told him with a smile. He just laughed and kissed my cheek before getting up.

"Get up and get dressed, Bella." He said as he pulled on his discarded boxers before grabbing a fresh pair along with a change of clothes.

"What should I wear?"

"Just some jeans and a sweater will be fine, Love." He said before disappearing into the bathroom. I would have joined him, but then we would never leave. As tempting as this sounds, he piqued my curiosity with this surprise of his.

XXX

"Do you trust me?" I asked my beautiful wife, Bella.

"Of course!" she said without hesitation. I love her. So much. I smiled at her.

"When we get down to the car, I'm going to blindfold you. I don't want you to have any idea where we're going." I explained to her as we walked towards the elevator.

"Okay." She said.

As soon as we got to the car, I pulled the blindfold around her eyes and tied it securely.

"Ready, Love?" I asked after starting the car.

"Ready!" she said with a smile. I kissed her nose before pulling out of the parking spot.

Half an hour later, we were pulling up to our destination… God, I sound like a GPS navigator.

"Keep the blindfold on, Love." I whispered into her ear. I quickly got out of the car and helped her out and guided her into the building. Once we were in, I took her to the middle of the room and told her to take her blindfold off. Once her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"No way!" She gasped out as she looked around. "Nuh-uh! This is not real!" she said. My love quickly ran outside to look at the sign above the entrance. I laughed as I watched her squeal slightly and bounce, doing a lovely impression of my sister, Alice. _I'll have to text her later to tell her Bella's reaction.._ I thought to myself. When Bella walked back inside, she let out another small squeal. She quickly ran up to me and hugged me. "Edward, you are the best! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! Thank you so much for bringing me here! You're amazing and I love you!" Just then, Buddy Valastro walked out of the back room.

"Welcome to Carlos' Bakery!" he told us as he walked over. "You must be Bella and Edward. It's nice to meet you both." He said as he shook our hands.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this." I tell him.

"Ah, it's no problem. In fact it's my pleasure." He said before turning his attention to Bella. "Bella, Edward here told me you're quite the cake decorator. He even sent me a picture of a cake you decorated last year and I must say, I'm impressed. Have you gone to school for it?" He asked her. Bella blushed a stunning shade of red and shook her head.

"Um, no.. I only dabble in it and everything I know, I learned from the internet." She said shyly. I scoff.

"Dabble, she says." I mumble. Buddy chuckles before speaking again.

"Wow, that is really good for someone who hasn't had any professional training." He told her.

"Thank you."

"You know, if you want, you could come up and learn a few techniques if you want. Learn some of the tricks that we use here." He offered. Bella's eyes widened and she could hold back her squeal. Buddy and I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness. "I'll take that as a yes?" he assumed. Bella quickly nodded.

"I'll wait down here, Love. You and I both know my being there wouldn't be of any help."I told her, laughing at my lack of kitchen skills.

"Too true. We don't want you burning down Buddy's kitchen." She chuckled then kissed my cheek. "I'll be down in a few hours, Babe." She told me.

"I'll be here waiting." With a swift peck on the lips, she was practically skipping away towards the kitchens. I smiled as I sat in a chair, sent a swift text to Alice, then took out my iPad to prepare for a long session of slinging birds at pigs.

XXX

I walked to the kitchens with Buddy, looking around the place. It's one thing to see it on T.V., but completely different to see it in person.

"Nice, isn't it?" Buddy said.

"It's wonderful!" I told him.

"So, did you have anything in mind, or should we just have at it?" Buddy asked. I almost said have at it when something popped into my mind.

"Actually, I just had an idea." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked. After telling him my idea, we quickly got started. We spent the next few hours baking and decorating the cake, Buddy giving me some great tips and tricks along the way. When we put the final decorative piece on, I stepped back and admired our work.

"It looks great, Buddy!" I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, it does. You are a wonderful decorator. You have some real potential if you do persue with this talent of yours." I flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Buddy. That means a lot coming from you; the man who makes spinning cakes and can turn a cake into a car wash." I say with a smirk and wink at him. He just laughs and gives me a one-armed hug. I returned it casually, but inside, I'm squealing and jumping about the fact that I just baked with the God of cakes and now, he's hugging me.

"I'm going to go down and tell him the cake is done. Do you have anything to cover it?" I asked him. He pulls out a cake cover. "That'll work." I say with a smirk. He smiles and gestures for me to lead way before picking up the small cake.

When we get down to the bakery, I can tell Edward is playing Angry Birds by the scowl on his face.

"Do you have an urge for bacon and chicken now?" I ask him as I walk towards him with Buddy following me.

"Unhealthy amounts of it, Love. Is the cake done?" he asks. I smile and nod as Buddy places it down on the table Edward is sitting at. I wrung my hands together and fiddled with the hem of my shirt as Buddy lifted up the cover. I watched Edward's face as he took in the 9" round cake covered in light green fondant decorated in little booties, onsies, rattles, pacifiers, bottles, elephants, lions, sheep and monkeys. In the middle is a picture of a sonogram we got from the internet. Above it, it says 'Congratulations,' and below it says, 'Daddy.'

Suddenly I'm lifted off the ground and everything is spinning.

"Edward, stop! Spinning isn't good for the pregnant!" he quickly put me down, apologizing. I leaned against his chest, trying to gather my bearings.

"Are you really?" he asked me, his eyes glistening.

"Well, I took about twenty home pregnancy tests and most of them were positive. I wanted to get a definite answer from a doctor, but you should be there for the first appointment." I told him. He quickly kissed me and I could feel his smile against my mouth.

"Congrats, you two," Buddy says and suddenly we recall his presence. I blush and try to step away from Edward, but his arm keeps me against his side. I smile over at him. "Now who wants some cake?" he asks us as he grabs one of the plates he must have grabbed while we had our moment.

And we spent our vacation eating cake and celebrating our little bean. Our little miracle surprise.


End file.
